The unthinkable
by moongoddess07
Summary: one-shot Kag goes to da future and has a fight wit her mom.Then some unexpected things happen.when she goes to the fudel era sango, miroku,kag,inu do da unthinkable.There might be a sequel if you ppl vote for one.WARNING:suicide
1. Default Chapter

Unthinkable

"..."means talking  
'...' means thinking  
Means_ song lyrics "limp bizkit"_

disclaimer: no I don't own inuyasha dam nit...but it is on my birthday list...

A/N: oh and this is a one - shot if you want me to write a sequel I could. Just review telling me what you want.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome got out of the well she felt a cool breeze past by her. She jumped out of the well and ran towards the sliding glass door to her house, opened it and walked into the house

"MOM, SOUTA, GRANDPA IM HOME" Kagome yelled as she put her yellow book bag down on the kitchen table.

She was very eager to see her family. She hasn't been able to see them for about 6 months straight...She was to busy looking for the shards that she lost track of time. This usually wouldn't happen but this time during the last 3 months they were getting closer and closer to finding Naraku. When they finally found him there was the biggest fight ever, It lasted for 1 week straight. Which meant no sleep, food, and rest. When they finally defeated Naraku she stayed there for another 2 weeks so her and the gang could rest a little and heal their wounds. They finally had the whole jewel and the only thing she was waiting for was for inuyasha to make is wish...Which he was still thinking it over right his minute.

As Kagome looked around she found the place a mess. The sink was fool of dirty dishes, the floor was filthy and it smelled of alcohol. Kagome got very concerned.

As she walked up the stairs she herd a thump in her mothers room. "MOM!" Kagome asked seeing if she would response. As she entered the room her eyes got watery of the strong smell of alcohol.

When Kagome looked to the corner of the room she saw her mother trying to get off the floor.

"Mom what happened?" Kagome asked while rushing to her mother's aid.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU WRETCHED WHORE! WHAT DO YOU THINK? HUH? ALL OF A SUDDEN AFTER 6 MONTHS WITH NO WORD, YOU COME BACK AND THINK EVERY THING IS HAPPY FUCKING DANDY? WELL YOUR WRONG...DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED WONDERING IF YOU WERE HURT OR DEAD? DO YOU? NO YOU DON'T! AND BECAUSE OF YOU YOUR GRANDFATHER HAD A HEART ATTACK AND SOUTA HAD TO SUFFER ... DO YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY SUFFER? MY ANGER GOT SO OUT OF CONTROL I NEEDED A PUNCHING BAG, AND WHO ELSE BETTER THAN A LITTLE KID THAT DOESN'T KNOW ANY BETTER?" Kagome's mom said yelling finally regaining her balance and getting off the floor walking towards Kagome.

Kagome was now in tears and on the floor.

"Mom please I didn't know, im sorry I was just caught up in getting naraku that I couldn't visit. We beat him and got the shards...look" Kagome said while tears were rolling down her face and her showing her mom the shards in her hand.

"OH SO NOW THE SHITY SHARDS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR FAMILY! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING SHARDS; AS A MATTER OF FACT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU OR ANY ONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND TAKE YOUR DUMBASS BROTHER... I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Kagome's mom said yelling again but this time she bent down and picked up a half empty beer can and drank it while turning her back on kagome.

"Please, im sor-" Kagome was cut off by a fist connecting to her face.

"Don't give me those pathetic excuses, your not sorry and you know what neither am I...don't make me repeat myself again or their will be violent consequences to deal with...NOW GET OUT!"

With all that said Kagome got herself up from the floor and went to get her brother. As she entered her brothers room she found it empty. All of a sudden she had a very bad feeling.

As she walked into her room she froze in shock...more tears rolled down her eyes than ever before her knees weakened and she fell to the floor holding her stomach.

Their on the floor stood her little 10 year old brother in a pool of his own blood. He had killed himself. In one hand was a picture of her and him playing in the park and in the other was a sharp blade that he used to take his life away.

"s-s-souta wh-why?" Was all she had managed out. She crawled herself to her brothers body covering herself in his blood now...she didn't care all she wanted was to hold him in his arms and never let go. As she got near him she took the blade from his little hand and put it in her pocket.

But as she did this she noticed a crumpled up letter in his little hands. She took it while putting her brother on her lap and hugging him. While she did this she opened the letter and read what it said...since he was only ten he couldn't spell that much...

**_hey Kagome,_**

If you're reding this I am probaly gon. Im sory but I coulnt tak mommys drinkeng ne more. I hop u turn out hapy not lik me. mommy say I was a bad boy and dat I shoulnt liv ne more. ples don be mad at me. I love you!

****

souta

Kagome folded the letter neatly and put it in her pocket. She was not crying any more. She cried all her tears. Her mom hated her and her brother killed himself because of her...how could this have happen? What had she done wrong? She stayed their rocking her and her brothers body back and fourth.

**_feudal era-sango pov_**

As I sit here I wonder and think what now? I mean every one has some where to go but what about me? Miroku doesn't probably love me the way I love him... he is probably going to go off with some dumb wench that he asks to bear his child. Inuyasha is probably going to go and live near kaede's village. Kagome will most likely go to the future and live happily ever after and shippo will go live with inuyasha.

Every one has an ending but what about me? Kohaku died when naraku died and I have no family left. Sure I got kirara but she won't be happy with me mopping around...

I don't have no where to go...or do I? Family I might just see you sooner than I thought.**__**

"Sango are you all right you seem a little dazed?" I hear miroku as me.

"oh um yeah im fine just thinking" yeah that's right thinking...

"so inuyasha what are you going to wish for when Kagome gets back?" Miroku asks inuyasha.

He will probably wish to become full human.

"Feh, I don't know yet still thinking about it" yeah im sure he is.

" im going to go see what kaede and shippp are doing" inuyasha says. I stare at him as he slowly fades away into the woods.

"so san-" I cut off miroku wanting some time alone. Its time for me to go.

"Im sorry miroku im going to go for a walk. I need to think a little." I tell miroku. I see the disappointment in his face but he will get over it... they all will.

As I get up I head to the opposite direction inuyasha went I quickly go in my bag and grab my sword.

"a sword?" I here miroku ask.

" Yes a sword just incase some one decide to attack me" I say thanking god for my quick answer.

He nods in approval and stares at the fire before him. I can't help but notice his gorgeous features and how they light up in the fire. All of a sudden I notice my body walking towards him.  
Then I think what's the harm one last kiss wont hurt. (Oh how wrong she is)

I kneel down and touch mirokus cheek. He looks at me and tries to talk but I stop him.

"San-" I put my finger on his mouth. I move my finger and inch my face toward him. Giving him my first and last kiss.

when im done I get up and walk away. I feel him staring at me. That kiss was amazing. But I don't deserve it I failed my family and I don't want to fail him.

As I see a stream up ahead I pull my sword out of the cover. When I finally reached the stream I fall to my knees and put the sword next to me.

I look into my reflection and see a disappointment. A tear rolls down my face followed by many more. I take out a piece of paper and pen I had in my pocket and write a note. I put it next to me and I can't help but feel pain. Every where. I want to end it. I have to end it. I need to end it.

I grab my sword and lift up the sleeve of my kimono. I lower my sword and put the cold metal against my skin.

With all of my courage I press it hard against my skin. I feel the blade cutting threw my skin. Blood dripping down my skin.

But I don't stop. It doesn't hurt. Maybe its because the thought of the pain leaving me has numbed my body. Who knows.

I slide the blade across my wrist with force and quickness. I drop the blade into the stream. I see it sink to the bottom my blood washing away. I fall to the ground and hear my heart beating slowly.

I see all my memories past by me and then see and feel the darkness envelope me in its depths.

I go completely numb and with my last thought I leave the cruel world...

'Im sorry miroku'

**__**

Miroku pov

As I watch sango walk away after kissing me I can't help but think why?  
why did such a beauty like that kiss me? Earlier I tried telling her I love her but she kept on interrupting me.

I know I may be a pervert but I swear I am willing to give it up for her. She's everything to me. I need to talk to her.

Out of no where I feel an Erie feeling. A chill goes down my back. All of a sudden my heart is aching. Something is wrong with sango. I get up and run towards the direction sango went.

As I arrive near a stream I see sango's body lying on the floor with blood around her.

I run towards her body splashing her blood on my robe. I fall to my knees and put sango in my arms.

She is as pale as a ghost. I see my worst fear has come true. My Sango, my love, my only, has passed away.

I feel tears rolling down my face. I can't help but feel that a part of me, a big part of me, My heart, has died with her.

Who would do this to such a beauty? Was all that ran threw my head. I look toward the cause of her death. It is a deep cut in the wrist. I still can't put the pieces together. What demon would slash her on the wrist? As I look around to see if I find any clues to her murder my eyes fall upon a shiny sparkle in the stream.

I put Sango on one arm and with the other reach towards the object I seek. I grab it and pull it out.

It's Sango's sword. I see a little trace of blood in the center of the sword. I put it down when I notice something else. There is a pen and paper next to me. I pick it up and start to read it.

**_Miroku, shippo, inuyasha, and Kagome_**

I guess you are wondering what this is all about. Well since you're reading this it means I am no longer alive. Yes it is true I took my life. You guys are probably wondering why? Well every one had something, someone, oe some place to go. But I didn't. My family was gone. Please don't be sad for my death. I have written you all something

Kagome  
You were my best friend, and my sister. I thank you for every thing you have done for me. I hope everything works out between you and that some one special. I am very sorry. Please find it in you to forgive me.

Inuyasha  
Inuyasha lets see what to tell you... your a great fighter and very smart. But sometimes you need to stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart. Thank you for protecting me when I was in harms way. You truly are a great person. But you need to get your feelings straight for that some one before they end up leaving you forever.

Miroku  
This is very hard for me to say but since it wont matter any more and wont cause any damage Ill say it...I love you... you probably don't feel the same way but its ok. I hope you have a great future. And thank you for giving me my first and last kiss an amazing experience.

Shippo

Shippo you are great. Don't change a bit. You were like my little brother. I am sorry you have to experience this. Please forgive me, Take kirara and care for her. She is yours now.  
  
**Love with all my heart -Sango**

I found her murder. It was herself. How could you sango. Why? I love you to.

Now what will I live for? My life is gone. Ill be with you again my dear. I pick up her sword. The very own sword she killed her self with and put the point of the blade towards my heart.

As I am about to commit the same crime my love has committed I hear a shout;

**__**

Inuyasha's pov

As I am leaving Kaede's hut I smell an intense smell of blood. Its sango's. I run towards the sent but at the same time knowing there is no hope. There is too much blood and I smell death.

When I reach my destination I see a horrible sight. There on Miroku's knees is Sango dead and him about to take his own life. What happened?

"STOP" I shout.

He opens his eyes and stares into mines. Then it hits me I know what happened. His eyes tell it all. She killed herself. And he was about to do the same.

"Miroku don't!" I say trying to convince him not to take his own life.

"Inuyasha I have nothing else to live for. My life is right here in my lap and she's gone. What's there left for me? Huh?" Miroku asks me.

"Miroku, She may be gone but that doesn't mean you have to go also. What would she want?" I reply hoping he will comply.

"She would want me to live a happy life." I hear him whisper. Maybe I might succeed at this.

" But the only happy life I will have is with her!" He tells me quickly and a stabs the blade quickly threw is chest.

"NOOO!" I yell. I run towards him and pull the sword out of him. He falls next to sango. I am too late. 

As I stare at him I see a letter next to him. It's from sango. As I read it I feel sad, Not for me but for them. I take in her last advice she gave me and try to comprehend what she means.

Finally I get it. She wants me to choose between Kagome and Kikyo, but not with my head but with heart.

I pick them both up and go towards kaede's hut so I can bury them.

How am I going to tell this to kagome?

**_Kagome's pov_**

When I finally snap out of my shock state. I notice it is the next day. I pick up my brother and tuck him in my bed.

I get my red backpack in my room and pack some stuff in there. I go down stairs and see my mother on the kitchen table dead. She used a gun silencer

And killed herself.

But I don't cry this time... oh no I don't cry...I have done enough of that. I get some food and put it in my book bag. When im done I walk towards the phone and dial 911.

__

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man

"Hello this is 911 how may I help you?" I herd the operator say.

"Yes I am Kagome Higurashi, My brother and mother just killed them selves. I say with an emotionless tone.

"Where do you live?" The operator says.

"In the Higurashi shrine. Thank you and goodbye." I say before she could say anything else and click.

I get my stuff and head towards the well. As I reach the well my face starts to ache. It must have been when my mother punched me. I jump into the well and I am surrounded by the familiar pink, purple, and blue light.

_Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

As I reach the other side I swing my book bag out the well and climb out.

As I head towards the hut I notice I forgot to change my uniform and clean up. I am still covered up with my brother's blood. And my face is tear stained.

How will I explain this to inuyasha and the others? I wonder. Im not really into a talking mood.

As I approach Kaede's hut I notice a group of villagers in a circle surrounding something in the middle. I notice inuyasha and kaede are their also.

When I finally got to the group I pushed my self to the front to see what the whole commotion is about.

While im on my way to the front I am pushed and fall straight onto a mount of dirt. I hear gasps and whispers around me. I turn around and im met with to gravestones. On them were carved Sango and miroku... They died for love and may they find it on the other side.

__

chorus  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely

Inuyasha rushes to my side and immediately grabs me and jumps out of the group and into the forest.

When we are out of sight and hearing range he starts to talk.

"Kagome what happened? What's wrong? Why are you covered in some one else's blood?"

I reply to him in the same emotionless tone I had when I called the police.

"I am covered in my brothers blood, he killed him self as the same with my mom. And I guess Sango and miroku killed themselves also?"

"Kagome I had no idea im sorry. I know how its is to loose your mother and brother heck even sister."

I new he was referring to miroku and sango as his brother and sister.

"I didn't loose a mother... that wasn't my mother...my mother wouldn't beat her child out of anger or drive some one to kill them selves or even say hurt full words. Oh no my mom died a long time ago." I replied

He then said...

"Im sorry Kagome I never knew"

"neither did I"

__

My love is vengeance  
That's never free

After I said that I went to were sango and miroku's grave was at. I gave them each a necklace on their grave representing love.

I get up and head towards a spring with my back bag to take a shower and change.

"Hey Kagome where are you going?" I here inuyasha ask me as I pass by him.

"I' m going to go to the spring I want to wash of and relax a little" I tell him. I see him nod and say " Ok, and when your done please come back here so I can talk to you about the jewel and other stuff"

I nod not actually planning on coming back...

As I arrive at the spring I strip of my clothes and step in the hot spring. While I put my body in the spring I see my brother's blood that was on me, surround me in the water.

I lay back and start to think. My dreams of always being the fault of every ones pains and everyone rejecting me are finally coming true. I remember one particular dream...

__

"Dream"

I open my eyes and see that I am surrounded by dark. I turn around hoping to see some one but I don't. I look forward and see Sango's face she shakes her head in disapproval of me and fades away. I try to reach out to her but nothing happens...she just gets farther away. I try to yell but nothing comes out. Then out of nowhere I see miroku's face, but as quick as it came it left...the same for shippo, mom, souta, and grandpa.

As I turn around to find some way of escape I only see inuyasha's face. But this time he doesn't fade away like the others.

He stares at me then say's "Kagome your nothing but a jewel detector...I don't love you...I can never love filth like you" then kikyo appears in his arms and they laugh at me mockingly.

I fall to the ground and start to rock back and forth crying...in the dark, alone, hated, and unwanted.

"End Dream"

No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!

That dream was so scary...that it actually came true. But maybe she was meant to be alone...Maybe what Inuyasha said in the dream is true. She's filth.

Tears started to roll down her eyes again. She was in too much pain. If I went back to inuyasha he will just ask me for the jewel and say he's ready for the wish and tell me to go away. I don't want to hear that.

I don't have somewhere to go...where will I live?

Then I get the best idea. One that will solve everyone's heart ache. I look around me and see that the water is now crystal clear. Washing my brothers blood away...and dissolving it.  
As I stretch towards my dirty clothes and reach into my pocket. I take out the very same blade my brother used to take his life. I stare at it and put it under the water to wash away the old blood on it.

__

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through

I take it out and see the shine on it. I put it on the grass next to me for a second and take out a pen and paper from my book bag. I write a message to inuyasha and reach towards the blade again.

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it x4  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes_

I put the blade against my wrist the same way my brother probably did. I slash at it and just incase that doesn't do any thing i take what's left of my strength of my wrist and slash the other one. I drop the blade in the water and start to feel numb. I feel myself slip and fall deeper into the water. as I am under water I see flashbacks of my family and friends...and inuyasha. My blood starts surrounding me darkening the water once more, but im sure this time it will last for a very long time. I close my eyes waiting death and before death comes upon me I hear inuyasha scream my name and then darkness.

_No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies  
chorus  
No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes._

**_Inuyasha POV_**

I am in the god tree thinking of how I am going to tell Kagome that I finally love her when all of a sudden I smell Kagome's blood. Fear strikes my body and I can't help but feel that she has done what every one else has done.

I run towards the spring she went to and when I reach it I come upon water full of blood.

"KAGOME!" I yell her name. Why has every one left me alone in this world? I walk in front of the spring and reach down in the bloody water hoping she is not there...though I know I will be proved wrong.

When I am at the bottom I feel a cold body. Its Kagome's. I pull it out only to see a pale body. Her eyes are close as if she were sleeping. She looks so beautiful. I see her wrists. She cut both of them hoping she will die. She got what she wanted. I look around for the weapon she used and cant find one.

I jump into the spring holding Kagome at the same time to see if I can find her weapon floating around. As I land at the bottom my feet feel a sharp sting.

I found it. I reach down and grab it still holding Kagome. It's a blade. I jump out and put Kagome on the floor next to me. I notice a note and it's in Kagome's writing.

**_Inuyasha,_**

I love you even though you might not feel the same way. Maybe I will see you in another life? I may have a second chance to make everything right and be with you finally.

Yours for eternity Kagome

I put the letter next to me feeling a tear roll down my eye. I grab the blade lay down on the ground with Kagome's head on my shoulder and wrap her arms around my waist...even though she's naked I don't care. I just want her next to me.

with my arm around Kagome and the blade in my hand, I put it on top of my other wrist. I slide the cold hard metal against my skin and wait to die but not before I rap both my arms around kagomes cold body and whisper...

"I love you Kagome always..."

**__**

Regular pov

When kaede found Kagome and inuyasha together she held another burial. The villagers grieved over the loved ones who always protected their village. As for kikyo She died when she found out about inuyasha but not before cursing all of them and promising to come back and get inuyasha all for herself

Inuyasha and Kagome were buried next to sango and miroku but this time kaede carved on all of their graves saying "they died for love and may they find it again in their next lives."

"Friends forever."

A/N: Okay if you people want a sequel to this one shot tell me and I will...But ill make it into a story not another one shot.

Please review and tell me what you think...and I know this was a very lone one shot.

Here is the summary if I do decide to do a sequel.

_After the group's death 100 years later they are reincarnated, as the same with naraku, kikyo, and all their past enemies. They all live in the future but their is a fault they don't know each other or of their past life's. Will they all find love again or will the ending be the same? Oh and this is a school-fic._

Laters

__


	2. authors note

A/N:

well I don't know if I should continue this story so please review telling me if I should...at least 10 reviews for this story...if anything email me at im sorry I haven't been able to update I have been very buisy but im not anymore!

LATERZ


End file.
